Scientists
w Scientists are Foundation personnel who research and study SCP artifacts. Description Scientists form the backbone of the Foundation; they work on a wide range of roles from standard research to more specialized fields. Most of the science personnel are killed shortly after the containment breach. Anyone who survived most likely was able to either barricade themselves somewhere safe or evacuate to the surface, as none are encountered for the remainder of the game. In-game During the intro sequence, a scientist can be seen walking below the catwalk. That same scientist is also in SCP-173's containment area, seen through the glass window of the room on the balcony. He is the one giving the Class D personnel instructions via intercom. A scientist can be seen in the first room discussing exit routes with a guard (but in later versions, a janitor) until they are both killed by SCP-173 during a split second blackout. When the player comes across a three-way room in zone 1, SCP-106's corrosion noises start to play. After a few seconds, a scientist's decomposing body falls from the ceiling from a fresh patch of SCP-106 's corrosive black sludge. Quotes ;The scientist escaping in the first room *"I think the shortest way out is through the south east wing, follow me." *"Did you hear that? I hope it wasn't..." The scientist seen when the player becomes fully infected with SCP-008 *"Please, oh god.....please no..." Intercom Upon entering SCP-173's chamber, a voice instructs the Class-D personnel to enter the chamber. Should the player not comply, the person at the intercom orders the attending guard to terminate them. After SCP-173 escapes containment and the site is breached, he orders the site to be locked down over the intercom system. He is later heard at Gate A to announce SCP-106's arrival, and orders them to fire the H.I.D. Turret to impede its movement, a move of which is successful. Nothing about the man's personality or role in the Foundation is known, although it is assumed he is of high role within the Site. However, it is assumed the identity of the individual is Security Chief Franklin Carey, whom is mentioned at various points throughout the game. The reasoning for such is an excerpt of text when the player dies in the intro sequence, citing that Franklin witnessed D-9341 die as the breach had begun. The man inside the surveillance room is the only individual who has a vantage point where they can see the Class-Ds, and the nearby guard is assumed to have been killed as he would in the standard timeline. Quotes ;Intercom voice during the testing of SCP-173 during the intro sequence *"Attention all Class-D personnel, please enter the containment chamber." *"Please approach SCP-173 for testing." *"Uh, There seems to be a problem with the door control system, the doors aren't responding to any of our attempts to close it, so um, please maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173, and jus-*Microphone cuts out*" *"The site is experiencing multiple Keter and Euclid level containment breaches. Full site lock-down initiated." ;Intercom voice heard when the player hasn't entered the containment chamber *"Subject D-9341, enter the containment chamber or you will be terminated." *"This is your last warning. You have five seconds to comply." *"Subject D-9341 designated for termination. Fire at will." ;At Gate A, when SCP-106 breaches the facility *"SCP-106 has broken out of the facility at Gate A. Fire the H.I.D. Turret immediately. Do NOT let it across the bridge." ;At Gate B, when SCP-682 breaches the facility *''"SCP-682 just broke out at Gate B. I want all available helicopters and MTF units to Gate B NOW. I repeat, SCP-682 is out of the facility. I want all helicopters and MTF units at Gate B NOW'.'''" Doctors Doctor Gears The player can find Dr. Gears' office, but there is currently no way to enter it as of now. The player can also find a note by Dr. Gears reminding personnel to designate SCPs by their number and not their 'nicknames'. Doctor Harp Dr. Harp is described as a man obsessed with science and will go to extremes to do so. He believes a containment breach is the perfect chance to study SCP objects in a less controlled environment. Dr. Harp is not seen in-game, however, he can be heard on channel five of the radio having a conversation with Security Director Franklin. The security code to his office can be discovered here, and can then be accessed by the player. Dr. Harp is also responsible for writing the plans for the Omega and Alpha Warheads and leaving a note in SCP-914's containment about not using organic matter in SCP-914. Doctor L. Dr. L. (full name unknown) is a Foundation doctor whom in the midst of the breach, has left several notes before his presumed ultimate demise in the hands of SCP-106. There is also a rumor that doctor L. is SCP-106 (L. possibly stands for Larry, as in Radical Larry, along with other questionable proof). Doctor Maynard Dr. Maynard is a doctor whose office can be found in-game. The player can find the burnt note that contains the code to Maynard's office. Due to the fact that this note is in the Pocket Dimension and there is corrosion in his office, it can be assumed that the deceased scientist dropped from the ceiling during a scripted event in-game is Dr. Maynard. Unnamed Doctor In SCP-035's Containment Cell, the Player can see that SCP-035 has taken the body of an unknown scientist and a unknown MTF if the Player will kill the Player too SCP-106 Victim In one variation of a three-way hallway, an unnamed scientist will fall through the ceiling, apparently killed by SCP-106. The code found on the burnt note in the Pocket Dimension is randomized every playthrough. Upon entering his room, the player can find a crude note saying "YOU MADE IT SO EASY, NICE WORK FOUNDATION.", as well as a monitor which displays a conversation with an unknown client, simply stating "It's out". This conversations coincides with SCP-106's breach before the game, at 09:21. This evidence leads to the suspicion that Maynard is a Chaos Insurgency spy. There's also a document in Dr. Maynard's office mentioning the Modular Site Project, a concept initiated by him and the Engineering and Technical Services Department. There are several computer screens throughout the facility pointing out problems and security risks caused by the Modular Site Project, which leads to the suspicion that Dr. Maynard started the project in order to make the site more vulnerable to containment breaches. Trivia *The unnamed scientist over the intercom in the intro sequence is voiced by DukeLovesYou. The scientist and guard found directly after the intro sequence are voiced by TheVolgun. *The character Dr. Gears is a SCP Foundation wiki member, best known for creating SCP-914, SCP-106, SCP-682, and various other SCPs. Category:Foundation Dead Body known as (Class-D) Category:To be imported